Between 300 and 1000 different species of bacteria reside in a healthy gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Clostridia are anaerobic, spore-forming bacteria. Certain species of clostridium are pathogens, producing toxins that can be harmful to humans. Clostridium difficile (“C. diff”) is one species of clostridium that, if overpopulated in the GI tract, can release toxins that can cause a number of symptoms, including bloating, constipation, diarrhea, inflammation, abdominal pain, among others that, in certain cases, can lead to death.
When stressed, clostridium difficile create spores that can tolerate extreme conditions many active bacteria cannot. Generally, clostridia do not compete well in a healthy GI tract. However, antibiotics can disrupt the normal intestinal flora, leading to an overgrowth of clostridium difficile. In certain examples, the clostridium difficile spores can be resistant to various antibiotics. Thus, as the normal intestinal flora is cleared, the clostridium difficile spores remain, leading to a large population of clostridium difficile. 